The instant invention relates generally to bottle positioning machines and more specifically it relates to a device for orientating random bottles onto a conveyor which provides a mechanism that aligns the bottles in an upright position before filing and capping.
There are available various conventional bottle positioning machines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.